


Breathe

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Panic, for now, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Being stuck in a cave with the Mandalorian triggers a panic.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 115





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a mild form of claustrophobia so I hope that this is close. Please do not read if you get easily triggered by any type of panic!

Being in a dark, cooped up cave was definitely not the highlight of your day. You sat across from the Mandalorian, knees curled up to your chest and the tip of his boots touching yours. Normally, it would bring you some type of comfort, but in this type of situation it only made it worse. Your palms were sweating, heart pounding and breaths coming up short as you closed your eyes and tried to imagine you were some where’s else, far, far away from this miserable cave. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple job and then calling it a day. The universe seemed to have different plans for you, however, and instead threw you and the Mandalorian in a small ass cave while there were people out there hunting for the both of you. Who knew how long it could be until it was safe to move again.

Mando, as he allowed you to call him since your partnership started, watched you, observing the way you were struggling to hold yourself together. When he first asked if you were okay, you had snapped at him, something that came rare with the two of you, and he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. But he didn’t want to push you, afraid of only making it worse and riling you up, so he waited patiently until he thought it was safe. 

“It’s going to be a while until we can move,” he said. The echoes of his voice made you slightly jump, and he let out a quiet sigh when he noticed this. “So you need to tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” You snapped. “I just… I just hate small spaces. Anything like this just…”

It clicked in his head, and he wanted to smack himself for not recognizing it sooner. 

He said your name softly, not wanting to scare or anger you again. You looked up at him at the third try, eyes glassy and dazed. 

“Just listen to my voice, okay?” 

He made his voice as light and calm as possible, not moving a muscle. “Don’t be afraid. Just do as I say.”

He waited for a confirmation, which he received in a small, weak nod. He took a deep breath, racking his brain for anything he could do to help you. He’d never been in this type of situation with anyone before, so this was all new territory for him. But damnit he’d do anything for you, even if it made him look like a bumbling idiot. 

“Do you trust me?”

You gulped, knees still curled in your arms. You had to clear your throat before answering, but maker was he fucking patient with you; it made you calm down a little, the numb, pounding in your head started to settle into a dull ache. 

“Always.” 

He tried to ignore the way his heart always stammered at your blind trust and loyalty to him. 

“Okay,” he scooted a little closer, but not too much to completely take over your space. “Then I need you to try and relax. Just listen to my breathing. Take some deep breaths with me and count down from 10 if you need to.”

He inhaled deeply, holding until you did the same and exhaled. You did this a few times until your breaths were no longer ragged, and your arms started to soften around your legs. You could only look into the visor of his helmet, any where’s else being a risk into triggering your panic again. 

“I – I think I’m alright,” you said, voice surprisingly steady. “For now, at least.”

He nodded. “Keep your eyes on me. In a few minutes we’ll go check to see if the area is clear, okay?”

You nodded, head bobbing up and down wildly; it would’ve made Mando laugh. 

You both sat in silence until he decided it was time, standing up and reaching his hand out for you to take. You graciously took it (and hoped like hell he couldn’t feel the sweat through his gloves) and followed him out of the cave, closing your eyes and remembering to breathe and count as he instructed. 

You gasped and could’ve sobbed in relief at the first breath of fresh air. The sight of the open space was enough to nearly make you sag against the beskar; he held your hand all the way back to the ship, and you think he didn’t even realize he still was. 

“Thank you,” you said once you were in hyperspace. 

He gave a tilt of his head. “You don’t have to thank me for that.”

You frowned. Of course you did! 

“I do,” you voiced out. “I mean… you were patient with me and you didn’t laugh or make fun of me – not that I think you ever would.”

He turned in his seat, staring at you until you fidgeted. You really hated when he did that, practically looking into your soul when you couldn’t do the same to him. Not that you minded so much, you never did anything to disrespect his religion and you would never dream of it. 

You were starting to get better at reading his body language, though, which told a whole different story of Mando alone. Like when you could tell he was tired from the way he would slightly hunch over, or when he was agitated or angry by the way he could stand perfectly still, watching carefully. 

“Because it wasn’t something to laugh over,” he finally spoke. He sounded almost offended, and you immediately felt guilty. “I’d do anything for you.” 

You tried to hide the shock in your expression, but he must have seen through it anyway because he quickly added, “You’re my friend. My partner. That’s what we do.”

You smiled. “Yeah. We do. But that won’t stop me from showing my appreciation, Mando.”

He chuckled – a rarity at that from the Mandalorian himself – and shifted. The air shifted as well, a kind of tension you could not decipher. You awkwardly looked down and waved a hand at him, informing him that you were going to be down at the fresher, when he stopped you. 

“Yes?”

He looked away for a moment, watching the stars blur together. “Din,” he said softly. “My name. It’s Din.”

The grin that crossed your lips was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and it made his stomach flutter at the fact that it was him who could make you smile like that. He grinned back.

“Din,” you tested. You liked how it felt when you said his name; calm, happy, and something akin to love.


End file.
